Je ne suis pas un ange
by Chirurine
Summary: Et si le bien devenait le mal ? Et si le bien n'avait été que le mal ou que le mal n'avait pas été le mal ? HPDM"


Je suis une machine de guerre

**Auteur :** Chirurine

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, si l'on oublie l'intrigue, mais comme on ne l'oublie pas, je suis propriétaire, héhé !

**Spoiler :** post tome 6, on va dire

**Genre : **Romance/Drama

**Avertissement : **Cette fiction est un slash, soit une fiction traitant de l'homosexualité. Si sa simple évocation et la description de relations sexuelles entres hommes vous rebutes, je vous prierais de cliquer sur la petite croix rouge en haut à droite (vous savez, celle qui vous nargue…). Si vous êtes mineur, ou du moins une personne facilement choquée, que vos parents peuvent entrer à tout moment et vous proposer de lire la fiction qui suit, je vous déconseille de poursuivre la lecture plus loin. EN REVANCHE si vous n'entrez pas dans les catégories citées précédemment, je vous encourage à lire !

**Note de l'auteur : **J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter mon tout premier OS fini... J'en ai commencé des tonnes, mais aucun n'a survécu. Celui-ci s'est battu, et malgré mes sautes d'humeur, mes pannes d'inspiration, le voici... Il est un peu sombre, un peu beaucoup, je l'avoue, mais à vous de voir !

**Remerciement : **à Muriel (Strawb3rries) sans qui, je crois que je ne me serais jamais inscrite sur ff, et à Héloïse (Slytherin's proud) pour m'avoir incitée à poster ET pour sa correction, héhé ! et... à **Boucletteuh** alias **Machin** qui m'a donné le sourire avec ses superbes mails.

**Rating du chapitre : **M

Je ne suis pas un ange

Harry Potter, âgé de 19ans avait vaincu. Après des années de Guerre froide, il avait vaincu. On était un vendredi d'octobre, un simple vendredi où la nuit était sombre et fraîche. Quelques gouttes délicates tombaient pour rafraîchir le corps essoufflé du brun. Dans la forêt interdite, Voldemort gisait sur le sol parsemé de feuilles mortes – aussi mortes que l'était le corps du Mage Noir. Le Gryffondor, seul au milieu d'un halo de magie, semblait admirer sa victime.

La robe noire de celui dont on n'osait même pas prononcer le mot était déchirée de part et d'autre, le tissu imbibé de sang paraissait pitoyable, souillé de toute sorte de substances : sueur et sang, terre et eau. Son visage déjà laid d'ordinaire, était terni de sang séché. Ses paupières n'avaient même plus besoin de se fermer, les yeux ne logeant plus dans leurs orbites, Harry se demanda un instant où il les avait envoyés lorsque l'homme – qui n'en était plus un depuis longtemps – avait insulté sa mère…

Un sourire effleura le visage épuisé et tâché de sang du Survivant, lorsque son regard se posa un instant sur le bras gauche de sa victime qui était dénué de main. Un rire sans joie s'échappa doucement de ses lèvres quand il se rendit compte que le sang ne cessait toujours pas de s'écouler. C'était assez drôle finalement, de voir ce sorcier si craint réduit en poussière de façon si misérable. Sa tête se pencha un peu, il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'on pouvait observer un morceau d'os là où devrait se trouver la main gauche.

Il s'approcha un peu plus du corps inerte, et lui ouvrit la bouche. Il sortit un couteau, celui que son parrain lui avait offert, et en mémoire de Sirius, il coupa la langue visqueuse en deux. Ce geste, lui rappela les serpents, et il se dit qu'après tout, si Voldemort aimait autant les serpents, il pouvait tenter de le rendre comme tel. Un nouveau sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, c'était une idée brillante.

Alors, il se prit à rire face à son imagination débordante. Le corps des serpents ne comportait pas d'os, ainsi il devait désintégrer ceux de Voldemort. Sans doute devrait-il le débarrasser de sa peau, après tout, lui aussi avait le droit de muer. Il sortit sa baguette, se disant qu'enlever à la main les os, serait bien trop long, même si plus qu'intéressant. Par la force de sa pensée, sans même prononcer un mot, il vit le corps se ramollir, et pour vérifier, il palpa son thorax devenu plus mou que jamais.

Une traînée de sang sortant de la bouche entrouverte du Seigneur des Ténèbres – plus si seigneur que cela – se répandit un peu partout, giclant jusque Harry dont la joue fut tachée par le liquide. Apparemment, son corps pourtant sans vie n'avait pas aimé se retrouver sans os. Finalement, cette fois-ci, il s'amusa à couper la peau en de fines lamelles, tentant d'éviter le plus de saignement possible. Mais la tâche était rendu plus difficile de par l'absence d'os qui rendait le tout bien plus flasque. Alors que l'avant bras gauche était désormais sans peau, il se dit qu'il en avait assez. Un mouvement de baguette, et le corps tout entier du dernier héritier de Serpentard se retrouva sans peau. Il observa la couleur vive de la chair, et se dit que Voldemort était bien plus séduisant ainsi.

Des bruissements se firent entendre dans la forêt, et Harry n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner, pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait des Aurors. Ils étaient au nombre de six, six simples Aurors, six courageux Aurors qui avaient été les seuls capables d'aller jeter un coup d'œil. Les six seuls pauvres Aurors qui n'avaient pas prit peur à l'idée de se retrouver face à un Voldemort vainqueur, tenant entre ses mains le corps meurtrit du jeune Harry Potter. Cependant, et le Gryffondor le savait, la scène était à peine moins effrayante. Un halo dangereux de magie d'une bonne dizaine de mètres enveloppait le brun et sa victime. Et la couleur sombre, semblait les faire renoncer à avancer un peu plus. Cela devait sentir la magie noire, la colère, le sadisme et la puissance à plein nez.

Une particule mêlée de blanc et de noir s'échappa délicatement du corps, et Harry sourit, vainqueur, il n'avait attendu, que cela : l'âme de Voldemort. La seule parcelle qu'il en restait encore. Elle était quasiment morte, incapable de trouver un autre hôte, mais elle semblait décider à rejoindre un monde meilleur. Ce n'était pas sans compter sur Harry, qui avait une toute autre idée. Il avait tout préparé, absolument tout, du début avec les images qu'il lui avaient envoyées – pour le faire venir jusque la forêt interdite – jusqu'à la fin avec son **Avâle-âme** créé de toute pièce par un mangemort, l'un des meilleurs, non sans oublier l'entre deux avec les sorts de magie noire qu'il avait utilisé, sa maîtrise des différents éléments, et même quelques méthodes moldues.

Il sortit une petite fiole de sa cape quasiment intacte que le mage n'avait même pas réussi à réduire en lambeaux, il fallait dire que Harry portait une cape particulièrement ingénieuse et presque indestructible signée les jumeaux Weasley. Il décapsula l'objet, et vit le filet blanc et noir y être attiré. Sitôt que l'âme fut totalement à l'intérieur, Harry referma la fiole, et la fit disparaître, là où lui seul savait.

Puis, il attendit. Il attendit que le halo se fût estompé, et que les Aurors aient enfin le courage de le rejoindre. Il attendit de les voir s'occuper du corps ensanglanté et puant la mort. Il attendit de se voir interroger par un des Aurors, beaucoup moins courageux qui menaçait de vomir au moindre petit détail. Détail qui le faisait sourire dangereusement.

Et il voyait la peur dans les yeux des Aurors, il la remarquait bien, elle était tellement visible, presque palpable. Et il souriait chaque fois qu'il l'engendrait, il souriait par ce qu'il se disait que l'image du gentil Survivant était bien ternie, et que cela faisait un peu plus de deux ans qu'il n'attendait que ça, depuis sa majorité.

Sa magie crépitait autour de lui, il savait ce dont elle avait besoin : tuer. Elle avait besoin de s'échapper de lui, de prendre le contrôle de son corps et de tuer. Donner la mort pour enfin jouir de plénitude, car il était né pour cela, il avait été formé pour cela : vivre pour faire mourir. Seulement maintenant qu'il avait accompli sa tâche, quel était son but ? Il n'avait plus le droit de donner la mort, sa magie ne pouvait plus être rassasiée, il le lui était interdit. Pourtant, elle en avait tellement besoin.

Elle guida alors son regard vers un Auror qu'il connaissait vaguement, et elle lui rappela toutes les horreurs à son sujet qui étaient sorties de cette bouche infâme. Elle lui assura que personne ne le regrettait, il n'était qu'un simple salarié, exécutant les ordres d'un chef, de la même manière qu'un mangemort. Et surtout, elle lui intima d'observer cette moue dégoûtée plaquée sur le gros visage de l'Auror. Cette moue-là qui signifiait bien que pour lui, il représentait un être dégoûtant.

_Tue le…_

« Monsieur Potter ? » l'appela l'Auror qui l'interrogeait lorsqu'il le vit s'avancer vers ses collègues. La peur s'ancra en lui, quand il vit la lueur dangereuse dans le regard vert, et plus précisément, lorsqu'il le vit tendre sa baguette vers l'un des autres Aurors, puis encore quand un jet vert fusa en direction e ce dernier. Un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres, lorsqu'il vit l'homme en question tomber au sol, inerte. Et même s'il ne l'avait jamais aimé, même si plusieurs fois, il s'était senti capable de lui lancer un impardonnable, il se dit que Harry Potter avait tort.

Les cinq autres Aurors, immobilisèrent le brun d'un sort, l'un d'eux saisit sa baguette, tandis que les autres scellèrent ses mains de menottes anti-magie. L'homme qui avait encore la baguette du sorcier entre ses mains, identifia le dernier sort jeté, et put remarquer – même s'il s'en doutait déjà – qu'il s'agissait d'un _Avada Kedavra_. Cependant, il préféra ne rien dire, gardant cette information pour lui. Il s'approcha ensuite de son collègue, eut une pensée pour la femme et la fille de l'Auror à qui il devrait annoncer le décès de leur mari pour l'une et père pour l'autre, puis il ferma les paupières de l'homme. La vie était injuste, mais il ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait au Survivant.

**O°O°O°O**

Deux semaines plus tard avaient lieu le procès le plus attendu de tous, celui de Harry Potter. Pour plus de sécurité, et pour une meilleure entente, il n'était ouvert qu'à l'ensemble du Magenmagot, et à la défense. Aucun public n'avait été autorisé, et ce malgré les différentes attaques des médias qui avaient tout tentés. Des articles avaient été publiés pour critiquer sans aucune gêne le Magenmagot et le Ministère, des témoignages auprès de la population sorcière anglaise décoraient la Gazette du Sorcier. On pouvait même observer des interviews de Ron Weasley, et de Hermione Granger, considérés comme les héros les plus important de la Guerre, après Harry Potter, qui attaquaient eux aussi cette décision.

Une polémique supplémentaire avait été créée lorsque l'on apprit que le Survivant avait vu une partie importante de sa magie extraite. Un débat avait alors été lancé sur la dangerosité du héros. Ce genre de procédure était utilisé en cas de danger connu, ainsi tout le monde avait commencé à se poser des questions. Et les avis étaient partagés, il y avait différent cas : le premier, Harry Potter était et resterait le gentil Survivant, le second Harry Potter était devenu fou, hanté par la vengeance, et enfin le dernier cas, Harry Potter se sentait perdu et son état était instable. Les médicomages avaient critiqué en tout point cette méthode utilisée qui était loin d'être sans conséquence. Priver un sorcier de sa magie produisait un manque certain comme celui d'une drogue, et une baisse des défenses immunitaires qui s'accompagnait d'un état de faiblesse extrême dangereux pour la santé.

Cependant, Harry Potter gardait foi. Il savait ce qu'il faisait, et le fait que le procès ne fût pas ouvert au public le rassurait totalement. L'extraction de sa magie le rendait plus calme, plus faible aussi, mais au moins, il n'était pas gêné par ses besoins. Et même s'il ressentait un manque important, il faisait avec, se réjouissant du contrôle total de son corps. Il était tout à fait lucide, et ses actes, il les connaissait. Il n'oubliait pas les conséquences que cela produisait, mais il s'en contrefichait. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était sortir le plus vite possible, retrouver sa magie – car il était clair qu'il la retrouverait, et ce par tous les moyens – et vaquer à ses occupations, même si cela devait être tourmenté par un ou deux petits meurtres, si sa magie s'en sentait l'envie.

Trois coups se firent entendre, la session était ouverte, assis – ou plutôt collé – à sa chaise, Harry salua d'une geste de la tête le Magenmagot.

« Audience du 12 Novembre, » annonça le Ministre, Rufus Scrimgeour, « ayant pour objet le meurtre d'Augustus Actéon Norman reproché au dénommé Harry James Potter, domicilié au 12, Square Grimmauld, Londres. »

Le brun hocha de nouveau la tête, faisant un léger sourire simplet, et rougissant sous les regards fixes des membres du Magenmagot.

« Les charges retenues contre le prévenu sont les suivantes : après avoir été interrogé par l'un des Aurors, il a usé de sa magie pour tuer de sang froid un autre Auror. »

Un sourire innocent illumina le visage pâle du jeune homme qui secoua la tête tel un enfant.

« Le témoin, » poursuivit Scrimgeour légèrement déstabilisé par les réactions du Survivant, « Octave Edward Eggleston peut entrer. »

Une porte, sur la gauche de Harry, s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer l'Auror qui avait interrogé Harry le jour où il avait tué Voldemort. Le Gryffondor fit de grand geste pour le saluer, alors que son sourire s'agrandissait de nouveau. Le témoin, tenta de na pas le regarder, et poursuivit son chemin, jusque s'asseoir sur une chaise disposée à cet effet.

« Bien… Mr Eggleston, si vous nous racontiez ce qu'il s'est passé, ce fameux vendredi, » Scrimgeour baissa son regard sur ses notes, « 31 octobre. »

Eggleston se tortilla sur sa chaise, baissa son regard sur ses mains qu'il triturait de façon stresser.

« Et bien, j'étais en train d'interroger Mr hum… Potter, pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, après tout il venait de tuer Vous-Savez-Qui, et il était prévu dans la démarche de l'interroger. Seulement, au bout d'un moment, il semblait ailleurs, et ensuite il s'est avancé vers mon collègue, Augustus Norman, et a lancé l'_Avada Kedavra_. »

Un jeune homme, assis aux côté du Ministre, nota à toute vitesse ce que le témoin venait de dire. Scrimgeour hocha la tête, murmurant un simple 'intéressant' et se tourna ensuite vers l'Auror.

« En êtes-vous sûr ? » demanda Amelia Bones. « L'accusé a-t-il utilisé de sang froid, sans aucune raison apparente l'_Avada Kedavra _? Avez-vous entendu la formule ? » Elle insista particulièrement sur le dernier mot.

« Non, non, pas de formule. » avoua t-il. « Mais, le jet était de couleur verte, et il a donné la mort, comment voulez-vous qu'il s'agisse d'un autre sort ? Je suis Auror, et je connais les différents sorts, notamment les Impardonnables. »

« Cependant, il n'y avait pas de formule. L'_Avada Kedavra_ demande beaucoup de volonté, il est l'un des sorts les plus dur à utiliser, ne pas prononcer sa formule est tout à fait impossible. Aucun sorcier n'est capable d'une telle chose. » continua Mrs Bones.

« Il s'agit ici, de Harry Potter, » fit remarquer Scrimgeour qui se sentait bouillir, « du jeune garçon qui âgé d'à peine deux ans a survécu au dit _Avada Kedavra_, et nous n'allons tout de même pas mettre en doute la parole d'un Auror, n'est-ce pas, Mrs Bones ? »

« Oui, Mr le Ministre. »

Harry fit un sourire, et se mit à taper dans ses mains, chantonnant des 'Mr le Ministre' à tout bout de champs.

« Assez ! » s'énerva le Ministre. « Peut-on savoir ce qu'il vous prend, Potter ? »

« Mr le Ministre ! Mr le Ministre ! » continua-t-il de chanter, souriant de façon enfantine, continuant de taper dans ses mains.

« Le pauvre n'a plus toute sa tête, c'est peut-être le manque de magie… » murmura un membre assis à la gauche de Mrs Bones. « Les médicomages nous avaient prévenus que cela aurait des répercutions »

« Bien, nous allons cesser-là l'interrogation du témoin, vous pouvez vous retirer Mr Eggleston. » dit-il.

Il attendit que l'Auror se fût en aller, avant de poursuivre.

« Nous poursuivrons donc l'audience la semaine prochaine, avec l'avis d'un médicomage. »

**O°O°O°O**

Durant la semaine qui suivit, Harry reçut chaque jour la visite d'un médicomage. Et ce dernier en conclut, au bout de seulement deux jours, que Harry Potter était en effet fou, mais que cela n'était pas dû au manque de magie qu'il supportait très bien malgré un état de fatigue plutôt inquiétant. Il fit différentes études, notamment du comportement, qui le portait à dire qu'il agissait sous la folie. D'après lui, cette dernière avait été engendrée par la perte importante de proches qui avait elle-même entraînée un besoin de vengeance. Tout le monde savait qu'il s'était entraîné durement, et qu'il avait gagné une puissance magique extraordinaire. La surpuissance magique du Survivant avait alors créé une perte de contrôle totale, et avait alors suivi le meurtre de Voldemort puis de l'Auror.

Voilà l'hypothèse du médicomage, qui expliqua gentiment sa théorie au Magenmagot, insistant fortement sur le fait que Harry Potter n'avait rien d'un meurtrier, sauf si l'on prenait en compte Voldemort. Et bien évidemment, pour le Magenmagot la mort du Mage Noir n'était en rien un meurtre. Il s'agissait d'ailleurs de 'service rendu à la communauté sorcière'.

Tous votèrent pour l'internement du brun dans un établissement spécialisé. Fut alors choisi un hôpital psychiatrique grandement sécurisé, dans le nord de l'Irlande. Et ils choisirent aussi de ne pas répandre la rumeur. Ainsi, l'on annonça aux journalistes que Harry Potter avait été acquitté et qu'il préférait désormais se retirer loin de tout. Personne, pas même ses deux meilleurs amis, ne fut mis au courant de la vérité. Tout le monde pensa alors que le grand Harry Potter, le merveilleux Sauveur, s'était enfui pour ne plus revenir – bien que la plupart des sorciers pensaient qu'il reviendrait lorsqu'il aurait oublié l'horreur de la Guerre.

On entendit plus parler du brun, seuls quelques journaux tels que _Le Chicaneur _publièrent quelques articles, pour ne pas l'oublier. Rappeler à la population que sans lui, la menace de Voldemort serait toujours présente. Mais bientôt, Harry Potter sortit des mémoires, ne devenant plus que Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu.

Cependant, dans une cellule du pénitencier connu de tous : Azkaban, une personne se rappelait de cet être. Ce garçon-là, qui imbibé d'une folie effrayante était venu lui demander son aide afin de préparer un **Avale-âme**. Cet objet si complexe qu'il lui avait fallu des mois et des mois pour le confectionner. Pourtant, jamais il n'avait abandonné. Sans doute était-il impressionné par la puissance magique qu'il sentait crépiter autours du jeune homme. Alors au début, c'est avec horreur qu'il avait dû lui obéir, il avait prit cela comme un devoir, quelque chose qu'il devait faire pour survivre. Une sorte de punition à laquelle il ne pouvait se résoudre de désobéir.

Et bien entendu, il n'avait pas désobéit, préférant sauver sa peau plutôt que sa dignité. Ce qu'il ne savait pas alors, c'est que sa dignité, il la regagnait en créant cet infâme objet, dont il ne pouvait que deviner l'utilisation qu'il avait eue après la mort de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Sa dignité, il l'avait récupérée, lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il allait permettre, en quelque sorte, la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et qu'ainsi, il avait choisit son camp. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, au fur et à mesure que les échecs se multipliaient – car il avait échoué bien des fois dans la préparation de l'objet – il ne prenait plus cela comme une obligation.

Il se souvenait encore de tout ce qu'il avait appris sur Potter, il se souvenait encore des soirées où il l'avait vu craquer. Et même, des moments de folie, où la magie l'avait emporté sur son corps. Harry Potter était alors en perpétuelle lutte contre sa propre magie. Et il savait à quel point le brun était conscient de cela, il avait vraiment réfléchi au fait qu'il avait bien trop de magie en lui. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de poursuivre les entraînements, recherchant toujours une plus grande puissance, se préparant toujours plus aux sorts qu'on pourrait utiliser contre lui. Il la développait même s'il la savait nocif pour son corps.

« Tu sais, je sais ce qu'il m'arrive, je ne suis pas totalement stupide. Et je sais bien qu'à un moment, je ne le supporterais plus. » lui avait-il confié, un jour, dans les rares moments de totales lucidité.

Inconsciemment, ils s'étaient rapprochés, se racontant leurs journées, même si la plupart du temps, il ne s'agissait que de mensonges. Ils se racontaient une routine inexistante, faisant comme si rien de ce qu'ils vivaient n'avait existé. Se plaisant à croire, qu'autour d'eux, la Guerre n'était pas. Ils se créaient un monde où tout n'était que bonheur, même si parfois, des mots leur échappaient et leur rappelaient automatiquement ce qu'ils vivaient.

Les deux anciens ennemis n'existaient plus, il ne restait plus que Harry Potter, le stupide Gryffondor, et Draco Malfoy, le Serpentard buté. Durant une année, ils s'étaient fréquemment fréquentés. Tous les soirs le brun venait prendre des nouvelles quant à la préparation de l'objet. Pourtant, il restait plusieurs heures, passant même, quelques fois, la nuit aux côtés du blond, étant trop emporté par leur discussion. Certains jours aussi, le silence régnait dans la pièce où le Serpentard travaillait sur l'objet, mais c'était régénérant, et pour rien au monde ni l'un ni l'autre, ne l'aurait troublé par de quelconques mots.

Ce fût un certain 30 octobre, que tout changea. Ce soir-là, Harry était pris d'une de ses crises, ses yeux verts brillaient d'une lueur à vous glacer le sang, rendant les deux orbes d'une drôle de couleur fluorescente. Il s'était passé quelque chose, Draco ne savait pas quoi, mais apparemment, le Survivant était tellement en colère que la magie avait prit possession de son corps. Le brun s'était énervé, il lui avait craché tout un tas d'insultes à la figure, de quoi énerver le blond, mais aussi de quoi l'effrayer.

Il avait alors redoublé d'effort, se faisant plus vigilant que les autres fois. Prenant sur lui pour ne pas être troublé par le regard effrayant du jeune homme qui surveillait le moindre de ses mouvements. Et après deux heures de travail acharné, la potion qu'il devait créer avait atteint une couleur étrange entre le blanc et le noir, mais qui n'avait rien à voir avec du gris, peut-être un mélange des deux. Fier, il avait expliqué à Harry, que la potion était arrivé à maturation, qu'ils devaient la laisser reposer une nuit, et que dès le lendemain, il pourrait y tremper une fiole, l'Avale-âme serait alors prêt.

Et le lendemain matin, il n'y avait plus de traces ni du brun, ni de la potion. Le soir même, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort, et l'on apprit l'incarcération de Celui-Qui-Désormais-Avait-Vaincu. Draco reçut une visite à deux heures du matin, soit le 1er Novembre, et dès lors, il fut emmené à Azkaban, où bon nombre de mangemorts et anciens Serpentards s'y trouvaient déjà. Personne n'avait de preuves contre la plupart d'entre eux – d'ailleurs, plus de la moitié d'entre eux n'avait commis aucun crime – pourtant on ne s'en souciait guère. De même que personne, ne se pencha un peu sur l'absence de jugement…

**O°O°O°O**

Un an était passé, et comme convenu, avec l'avis d'un psychomage, Harry Potter put sortir de son établissement. D'après ce que le mage avait dit, il était stable autant magiquement que psychologiquement, et n'était désormais plus un danger pour la population sorcière. Il avait retrouvé un état de conscience totale, et sa magie – plus qu'infime – ne pouvait plus prendre le dessus sur son corps.

Il fut surveiller pendant exactement deux mois, et avait l'interdiction formelle de se trouver sur le territoire britannique, il passa donc ces quelques mois aux États-Unis, dans une petite ville d'Arizona. Il n'y fit rien de spécial. Il n'acheta qu'un simple studio, et ne prit aucun travail pour subvenir à ses besoins, n'utilisant donc que l'héritage que ses parents lui avaient laissé. Les deux mois se passèrent sans embûche, et il eut enfin la permission de retrouver son pays natal.

Le square Grimmauld, fut dés lors, de nouveau occupé, et il fut rassuré de le retrouver dans l'état dans lequel il l'avait laissé. Aucun de ses amis ne furent mis au courant de son retour, ils l'apprirent en même temps que les autres, dans un article de la Gazette écrit par Lee Jordan et illustré par une photo du désormais très célèbre Colin Crivey. Ce dernier l'avait apparemment surpris devant le square Grimmauld alors que Harry revenait des États-Unis. Heureux hasard ? Bien sûr que non, cela faisait désormais plusieurs mois que le jeune photographe passait ses nuits devant l'ancienne maison des Black, se persuadant qu'il y verrait un jour Harry.

A partir de cet instant, le square Grimmauld fut entièrement envahi par des paparazzi déguisés en pompiers, policiers, éboueurs, martiens, et bien d'autres choses censées ne pas inquiéter les moldus des alentours. Harry ne s'en formalisa pas plus, et passa ses journées tranquillement, faisant comme si rien n'avait changé. Il sortait de temps à autres, et se laissait prendre en photo, cependant il ne répondait jamais aux questions, et ne leur adressait pas même un sourire.

Il fallut un mois entier, pour que tout redevienne à peu prés normal. Le Survivant, accepta une interview de Lee Jordan où il relata ce qu'il avait fait durant plus d'un an. S'inventant une routine de moldu en Arizona, il rendit perplexe la plupart des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne. Luna Lovegood, fut la première à reprendre contact avec lui. Il n'entendit parler de Ron et Hermione qu'un mois après son retour à Londres.

En réalité, ce fut un simple hasard, un hasard bien troublant. Alors qu'il se trouvait sur le chemin de Traverse, et qu'il zigzaguait entre les rues, il tomba nez à nez avec Hermione Granger qui s'apprêtait à entrer dans une boutique matrimoniale. Tous deux s'arrêtèrent, et alors qu'ils se regardaient, ils se demandaient ce qu'ils devaient faire. Finalement, la jeune femme s'avança, et embrassa simplement la joue du jeune homme.

Il lui dit qu'il la trouvait magnifique, et le pensât réellement. Il lui dit qu'il était désolé, mais ne le pensât pas vraiment. Elle raconta la plupart des changements qu'il y avait eu. Expliquant le vide qu'ils avaient ressenti à son départ. Elle narra avec perfection les quelques évènements qui avaient eu lieu, tels que le mariage de Bill et Fleur, la grossesse de cette dernière. Elle lui annonça la mort de Mr Weasley suite à une récidive des derniers mangemorts qui avait eu lieu une dizaine de mois auparavant. Il fut ravi d'apprendre que Remus et Tonks s'étaient enfin mariés et qu'ils avaient donné naissance à un petit garçon prénommé Ted.

Finalement, elle lui annonça enfin que Ron l'avait demandé en mariage, et que ce dernier était prévu pour dans trois mois. Elle était d'ailleurs ici pour essayer des robes de cérémonies. Et il décida donc de l'aider à choisir. Ils sortirent de la boutique deux heures plus tard, avec une future mariée exaspérée par les prix pratiqués.

« Tu sais, Harry. On a tous été ravi d'apprendre ton retour. » dit-elle lorsqu'ils décidèrent de se quitter, le regardant dans les yeux. « Seulement, on pensait qu'il fallait que tu viennes, quand tu serais sûr de toi. Je veux dire qu'on ne voulait pas te brusquer. Tu comprends ? Ce n'est en aucun cas un rejet de notre part. »

« Je comprends » acquiesça-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front. « et vous avez bien fait. J'avais besoin de ce temps. Cependant, je pense être prêt désormais. »

Elle hocha la tête, souriante.

« Ça tombe bien, Molly organise un repas dans trois jours, en l'honneur de Bill et Fleur, ça fera un an qu'ils sont mariés. Je suis sûre qu'ils seront tous ravis de te revoir. Je t'envoie un hibou, pour te tenir au courant. »

Et elle transplana aussitôt, le cœur léger. De son côté, Harry ne savait vraiment comment réagir. Il n'avait pas souhaité retrouver ses amis si tôt, y avait-il seulement songé ? Il n'en avait plus besoin. Désormais, il ne ressentait le besoin que d'une seule chose, et il l'acquerrait par tous les moyens.

Pourtant, quelques jours plus tard – trois pour être exact – il se trouvait devant le buffet préparé par les soins de Mrs Weasley, et tentait de choisir entre une cuisse de poulet et une tranche de rosbif. Sous les conseils de Charlie, il prit les deux. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir aux côtés de Ron qui lui fit un immense sourire joyeux. Comme l'avait prédit Hermione, ils avaient tous été heureux de le retrouver.

A sa gauche, était assise Tonks aux magnifiques cheveux roses tenant dans ses bras un petit garçon aux yeux changeant de couleurs toutes les cinq minutes. Remus assis à côté de sa désormais femme, s'émerveillait face au violet que venaient de prendre les yeux de son fils.

Le brun porta son regard sur le ventre légèrement arrondi de Fleur, la grossesse lui allait à merveille. De toute façon, y avait-il ne serait-ce qu'une chose qui ne lui allait pas ? Molly Weasley, s'activait dans tous les sens pour servir sa belle fille, prétextant qu'il lui fallait du repos, elle refusait de la voir se lever. Harry fit une grimace lorsqu'il remarqua les rides que la mère de son meilleur ami avait gagnées en à peine un an. La mort de son mari l'avait certainement profondément atteinte.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, et il fit un sourire sincère à Ginny, plus ravissante que jamais. Cette dernière avait laissé pousser ses cheveux et semblait plus féminine et adulte que jamais. L'adolescente qu'il avait connue avait disparu pour laisser la place à une ravissante jeune femme. Une légère colère l'envahit lorsqu'il vit le ravissant diamant qui surplombait son annulaire gauche, mais il ne fit rien de spécial. Et puis, la lueur qu'il pouvait entrevoir dans les yeux de la ravissante rouquine pu le rassurer quant à ses sentiments. Elle ne voyait toujours que lui, et quelque part, il s'en sentait flatté.

Il se leva et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, presque au coin de ses lèvres, pour faire passer un message. C'était comme un 'j'ai toujours pensé à toi, pendant tout ce temps' qu'il lui adressait, même s'il n'en pensait pas le quart. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il était en manque, et que peu importe qu'elle soit fiancée ou non, il espérait bien obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Ginny se rapprocha de lui, posa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun, et encercla sa taille de ses bras.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué… J'aurais voulu avoir de tes nouvelles, tu ne nous as même pas prévenu. Si tu savais comme cela a été dur… » murmura-t-elle en déposant un rapide baiser sur le cou du jeune homme. « Tu es encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs. » avoua-t-elle le plus bas possible.

Un sourire éclaira son visage, et il déposa sa main au creux des reins de la jeune femme.

« Tu ne sais même pas à quel point je te trouve belle. » soupira-t-il alors qu'un nouveau baiser venait de se déposer dans sa nuque.

« Je suis fiancée » annonça-t-elle.

« Je sais » répliqua-t-il « et alors ? »

Elle se détacha de lui, le regarda une lueur de désir bien visible.

« Va dans ma chambre à la fin du repas, je t'y rejoindrais. Mon fiancé part juste après le dessert, il a un entraînement de Quidditch. »

Quelques heures plus tard, Ginny entrait dans sa chambre pour trouver un Harry Potter torse nu, plus magnifique que jamais. Elle ne put résister bien longtemps, ôta ses vêtements le plus rapidement possible et le rejoignit sur son lit. Le brun n'avait qu'une envie, il voulait la pénétrer, et il ne se fit pas prier. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il était en elle, il la faisait gémir, frémir, comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait encore. Son corps tremblait, suait, frémissait au rythme des coups de reins qu'elle recevait. C'était si bon qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier.

De son côté Harry ressentait du plaisir, il se sentait inassouvi depuis tellement de temps que leur échange était passionné. La tendresse n'existait pas, ou plus, tout ce qu'il lui donnait c'était de l'ardeur, de la chaleur, mais surtout du plaisir, intense. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'écroulait sur le torse musclé du brun, et un petit rire s'échappait de sa bouche.

« Merlin… Harry… Je n'ai jamais baisé de cette façon… » haleta-t-elle.

Il l'éloigna de lui, la dégagea de son torse, comme s'il s'agissait d'un déchet, et se releva pour se rhabiller.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'étonna-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

« Je m'en vais. Écoute Ginny, ne le prends pas mal, mais tu es fiancée, je ne vais pas rester ici, tout de même ! Si tu as besoin de sexe, n'hésite pas et envoies-moi un hiboux, mais je ne te donnerais rien d'autre. »

**O°O°O°O**

Un mois plus tard, Harry se trouvait sur son lit, les membres tremblants. Ses muscles se tendaient, sa tête tanguait, il étouffait. Il avait besoin de quelque chose, quelque chose qui lui manquait atrocement, et il ne savait que trop bien ce dont il s'agissait. Il lui fallait, il allait l'obtenir. Il se sentait plus déterminé que jamais. Et c'est ce jour-là, allongé sur son lit, à souffrir le martyr qu'il décida comment il devrait agir.

Il attendit quelques minutes, le temps que sa crise passe, et se releva, le corps grelottant encore, la respiration entrecoupée. Il essuya d'un geste rapide la sueur qui perlait sur son front, descendait le long de son visage pour se perdre sous ses vêtements devenus collants. Les mains tremblantes, il parvint à ouvrir l'armoire prés de son lit. Il attrapa une petite boîte en carton, scellée par le Ministère de la Magie, comme s'il s'agit d'une des armes les plus dangereuses au monde.

Finalement, il attrapa un simple morceau de papier, d'apparence vierge – mais seulement d'_apparence_. Hedwige qui semblait avoir attendu ce moment depuis toujours s'esclaffa sur son perchoir, avant de voler jusque l'épaule de son propriétaire. Ce dernier, caresse délicatement sa gorge, avant de lui tendre l'enveloppe dans laquelle il venait de glisser le parchemin.

« Mr Draco Lucius Malfoy, prison d'Azkaban. » annonça-t-il.

Et le volatile s'envola laissant un Harry Potter seul, un étrange sourire sur le visage.

**O°O°O°O**

Environ une heure plus tard, l'oiseau s'arrêta prés d'un geôlier, l'homme d'abord surpris tenta d'attraper la missive qui lui fut rapidement refusée après un hululement de désapprobation. Le gardien, peu effrayé, approcha tout de même la main de l'enveloppe, cependant, la chouette, l'anticipant, brandit son bec de façon menaçante. Et malgré sa petitesse, l'homme ne préféra pas insister. Il se contenta de lire le nom du prisonnier à qui était réservé la lettre, de jeter un sort permettant d'examiner le genre de lettre. Le sortilège annonça simplement que le parchemin ne retenait rien de dangereux ou d'important, il ne semblait s'agir que d'une simple lettre comme une autre.

Le geôlier se félicita mentalement de ce sort, qu'il avait aidé à confectionner, puis ouvrit la porte du pénitencier, permettant ainsi au volatile de pénétrer à l'intérieur. L'animal vola jusque la cellule du fameux prisonnier, et l'homme en ouvrit la porte. Le blond ne releva même pas la tête, ses cheveux auparavant si blonds, si brillants, si lisses, ressemblaient plus à une masse de nœuds ternes et sales.

La plupart des gardiens savaient à quel point Draco Malfoy semblait désespéré ici. Il se souvenait parfaitement du jour où il avait été attribué au quartier des prisonniers dangereux – dont la plupart demeurait être des mangemorts. En effet, ce jour-là, il avait retrouvé le jeune homme étendu dans un coin, l'avant bras gauche entièrement ouvert. Il avait apparemment tenté de se débarrasser de la marque, et de se suicider par la même occasion. Manque de chance, ils avaient réussi à le sauver, et par dessus le marché, en même temps que les tissus épidermiques s'étaient reconstitués, la marque était réapparut. Malgré la mort de Voldemort, elle persistait, même si la couleur n'était plus, on remarquait toujours la forme, telle une cicatrice en forme de tête de mort et de serpent.

Le geôlier laissa l'oiseau se poster juste devant le destinataire de sa lettre. Ce dernier daigna enfin relever ses yeux cernés, il tendit la main vers l'animal et attrapa sans plus d'avidité que cela, la lettre qui lui était destinée.

Les mains légèrement tremblantes – ceci étant dû à la fatigue mêlée au jeun qu'il s'infligeait – il ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit un parchemin sur lequel étaient écrits quelques mots. L'écriture était simple, légèrement penchée, les lettres demeuraient bien faites, comme s'il s'agissait d'un dessin. Il reconnaissait-là l'écriture de Harry Potter, lorsqu'il s'appliquait, du moins.

« Peut-on savoir ce que l'on te dit, Malfoy ? Serait-ce une de ses si nombreuses lettres d'insultes ? »

« Pas vraiment, » répondit-il de sa voix restée hautaine malgré le temps, « Il s'agit simplement de nouvelles de Harry Potter. »

Le geôlier le regarda un instant, abasourdit, avant d'éclater de rire, de laisser l'oiseau ressortir et de fermer à nouveau la porte, qu'il verrouilla d'un sort.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Draco Malfoy dissimulé difficilement un sourire satisfait. Il avait toujours su qu'il reviendrait, il l'avait toujours su. Il n'avait jamais douté de lui, il ne l'avait jamais oublié. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait cessé de penser à lui. De penser à ce qu'ils avaient entrepris, à ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble. Il ne pouvait oublier le fait qu'il avait aidé Harry Potter à faire mourir Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, celui qu'il avait semblé vénérer durant un temps, un temps particulièrement court, cependant.

L'ombre d'un sourire effleura ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas oublié, il se souvenait de tout, et il allait venir l'aider.

**O°O°O°O**

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry lisait le journal. La Gazette du Sorcier annonçait le scoop de l'année. Tout le monde ne parlait que de cela : Draco Lucius Malfoy, le dangereux bras droit de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom s'était échappé. Par quel moyen ? Tout le monde l'ignorait. On savait juste qu'il était parti, sous le nez des innombrables gardiens, et qu'aucune autre personne n'était parvenue à sortir.

Il se leva, prépara du café bien noir, huma l'odeur si délicieuse qui le mettait toujours de bonne humeur, et servit deux tasses. Il se retourna, eut un sourire satisfait en voyant la mine réjouit de son hôte face aux gros titres des différents journaux, et posa leurs deux tasses l'une en face de l'autre.

« Merci » dit Draco.

« Ce n'est qu'un café. » sourit le brun. « Rien qu'un simple petit café. » répéta-t-il avec un regard entendu.

« Juste un petit café. » murmura-t-il en hochant la tête.

Le silence s'empara de la pièce, et ils burent leur café sans ajouter quoique ce soit. Ils croisaient le regard de l'autre, de temps en temps, se souriaient mutuellement, se comprenant sans avoir parler. Ils savaient tous deux ce qu'ils avaient à faire, et ils savaient exactement comment le faire, c'était aussi simple que cela, mais aussi tellement plus compliqué.

« Quand commençons-nous, exactement ? »

Harry releva la tête, surprit de cette interruption. Il lui jeta un regard de reproche avant de répondre, un peu grognon.

« Pour dire vrai, je vais avoir besoin que tu nous fasses transplaner aux États-Unis, dans l'Arizona. »

« Tu te fous de moi ?! » s'exclama-t-il. « Tu crois vraiment que je peux nous faire transplaner_ tous les deux_ aux Etats-Unis, en un mouvement de baguette ?! »

« A vrai dire, je comptais sur toi pour nous faire faire des escales dans différents pays, dans la limite de ton transplanage... On pourrait s'arrêter dans différentes îles, peu importe lesquelles. Il nous suffirait d'emmener des tentes. »

« Par tentes... tu entends magiques, hein ? Rassure-moi... »

Harry hocha la tête un léger sourire flottant au creux de ses lèvres, tout en murmurant :

« Bien entendu. »

C'est ainsi, que quelques heures plus tard, après avoir fait leur valise, ils se retrouvèrent à monter leur tente, dans une forêt, apparemment déserte. Les faibles rayons de fin d'après-midi, ne semblaient pouvoir passer outre les feuilles des immenses conifères que comptait la forêt. Ils s'installèrent donc à l'intérieur de la tente, et Harry entreprit de préparer le repas, façon moldue. Il avait dit le matin même, que la cuisine était l'une des rares activités qui semblait le concentré suffisamment pour lui changer les idées.

Draco examina chacun de ses gestes, avec une admiration contenue, qu'il n'exprimait guère. Le Survivant, de son côté, ne prêtait aucune attention au blond. Il vaquait à ses propres occupations, et entreprenait de simples pâtes à la carbonara, comme une amie moldue qu'il avait rencontrée en Arizona le lui avait appris. Sa vie à la moldue, avait tout de même eu du bon...

« Tu as besoin de combien de temps de repos ? » demanda le brun d'une voix blanche.

« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais entreprit ce genre de voyage, Potter ! »

« Bien ! Nous verrons demain... »

Il pria l'ancien Mangemort de préparer la table et les assiettes, puis les servit. Ils se mirent à table, et Draco ne semblait plus vouloir quitter son vis-à-vis des yeux. Ce dernier avait terriblement changé depuis leur dernière confrontation. Ses traits avaient mûri, son visage s'était creusé, de même que son corps semblait avoir maigrit. Il paraissait fatigué, presque malade, en effet, ses yeux étaient cernés, et son visage lui paraissait bien plus pâle que d'ordinaire. De même que ses yeux semblaient avoir perdu leur éclat, toute leur magie.

Les jours s'enchaînèrent, finalement, au bout d'environ cinq jours – chaque journée comptant un voyage – Harry remarqua que son colocataire semblait plus fatigué que jamais. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais Draco utilisait une dose de magie importante en transplanage, et ceci semblait l'épuiser. Le brun décida alors qu'ils resteraient ici plusieurs jours d'affilé, le temps que l'ancien Bras Droit de Voldemort se repose.

Pourtant, la situation le dépassa bien vite lorsque le blond lui posa des questions.

« Ecoutes, je n'ai pas tellement envie de parler de cela ! » lui dit-il alors.

« Qu'as-tu fait de l'Avale-âme ? » s'enquit-il.

« Je m'en suis servi, je te laisse imaginer de quelle manière ! » s'énerva-t-il.

Draco soupira de désespoir. Il éprouvait un besoin presque vital de savoir, c'était pourtant simple. Il avait préparé lui-même cet objet d'une complexité bien connue. Il savait qu'il avait le droit de le savoir, après tout, sans lui, Potter n'y serait jamais arrivé.

« Je sais parfaitement comment tu as pu t'en servir, ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est ce que tu en as fait, _après utilisation_ ! »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir cela ! » annonça-t-il sur un ton catégorique. « Et rien de ce que tu diras ne pourra y changer quelque chose. »

Draco jeta un regard exaspéré au jeune homme. Harry était devenu bien plus autoritaire qu'auparavant, et il n'aimait pas cela du tout.

« Si tu as fini avec tes questions saugrenues, on va passer à table. » répliqua le brun en posant les assiettes sur la petite table.

**O°O°O°O**

_Il faisait nuit noire, la forêt était sombre, elle paraissait effrayante, seulement il ne pensait qu'à __**elle**__. Il ne savait pas très bien qui il était, à présent il ne restait qu'__**elle**__, rien d'autre n'existait, rien d'autre ne devait exister, c'était ainsi, qu'y pouvait-il ? __**Son**__ manque était insoutenable, il ne pouvait vivre une minute de plus sans __**elle**__. Ses muscles se tendaient rien qu'à __**son**__ évocation. Il en était réduit à une existence animale, à croire que plus rien ne comptait sinon __**elle**__. Il en ressentait une telle soif qu'il aurait pu se comparer à un vampire. _

_Il se relevait sur la parcelle de feuille morte, l'automne semblait mordre la forêt. Et cette morsure-là ne rendait son atmosphère que plus effrayante. Le repère parfait pour la créature la plus abominable que le monde eût connu. Un malaise régnait dans la noirceur des ténèbres, même l'éclat de la lune – pleine – ne semblait vouloir s'y aventurer. A croire que les arbres, pourtant dénudés, n'appréciaient guère sa légère lueur. Mais qu'importe, il s'en fichait, il ne voyait même pas où il se trouvait. Plus rien n'avait lieu d'être, qu'__**elle**__. _

_Il __**la**__ sentait. __**Elle**__ était si proche, et pourtant si loin. Où pouvait-ils __**l'**__avoir cachée ? Pourquoi donc les avaient-ils séparés ? Ils ne pouvaient vivre l'un sans l'autre. __**Elle**__ s'ennuyait de sa présence. Il ne pouvait combler le vide que __**son**__ absence avait engendré. Se reverraient-ils ? Oui, ils le savaient, il le devait. Ça ne pouvait être autrement, cela faisait parti du schéma. Le schéma de sa vie, car sans __**elle**__, il lui était bien inutile de vivre. _

_Sans même qu'il ne le sente, il se mit à marcher, pousser par quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait ignorer. C'était __**elle**__. __**Elle**__ le guidait, lui montrait le chemin qui leur permettrait de se rejoindre. __**Elle**__ serait son étoile du berger, __**elle**__ saurait illuminer la noirceur de ses ténèbres, celles-la même qui les séparaient l'un de l'autre. _

_Autour de lui, les arbres se refermaient sur son passage. Accélérant leur rythme, ils voulaient l'engloutir. Deux joyaux couleur du danger luisaient en plus de __**sa**__ lueur. Ils étaient terrifiant, mais il n'avait en tête que __**sa**__ présence qui lui manquait tant. Le danger ? Qu'était-ce comparé à une vie sans __**elle**__ ? L'anxiété montait en lui, elle s'immisçait dans son cœur comme l'appréhension. Voudrait-__**elle**__ encore de lui ? S'adapterait-elle ? Après tout, ils avaient tous deux eu le temps de changer._

_Il progressait, il le savait, __**elle**__ le lui disait. __**Elle**__ s'esclaffait, accélérant l'allure, toujours plus. Il se mettait à courir, sa marche ne suffisant plus pour __**la**__ suivre. __**Elle**__ le distançait un peu, et son angoisse ne cessait alors d'augmenter. Cependant, __**elle**__ ralentissait toujours lorsqu'__**elle**__ le sentait trop loin d'elle. _

_Lorsqu'il arriva, une éternité semblait s'être passé, il avait pensé ne jamais en finir. Pourtant, __**elle**__ se trouvait là, devant lui, prisonnière dans __**sa**__ toute petite prison qui lui semblait un si moindre problème. Il s'approcha, et ouvrit __**sa**__ prison, le seul obstacle qu'il restait. Alors qu'il sentait __**l'**__avoir libérée, une créature se matérialisa sous ses yeux. _

_Elle était plus terrifiante que ce qu'il n'avait jamais encore vu. D'un noir absolu, comme jamais il n'en avait vu. Ses deux yeux ressemblaient à deux magnifiques joyaux, ils étaient si terrifiants qu'ils suffisaient à faire monter l'adrénaline dans ses veines. Le danger, il l'avait senti tout au long de sa course, mais ce n'est que maintenant qu'il était capable de l'identifier. Le monstre n'était pas matériel, cependant, il n'apparaissait pas non plus comme immatériel. _

_Qu'était-ce ? Il l'ignorait. Une partie de lui était attirée par cette étrangeté. Il avait l'impression de la connaître, mais que pouvait-il connaître de si sombre ? La créature était faite de douleur, de haine, de malheur, il le savait. Et __**elle**__ qui, derrière la dangerosité incarnée, l'attendait patiemment, à croire qu'__**elle**__ ne saisissait pas ce qui les séparait de nouveau. Il tendit la main, trop enclin au __désir de __**la**__ retrouver, et l'animal – même s'il savait que cela n'en était pas un – se jeta sur lui. Un cri s'échappa de lui alors qu'il la sentait s'immiscer en lui. Où était-__**elle**__ ? Pourquoi ne venait-__**elle**__ pas l'aider ? _

**O°O°O°O**

« Harry ! » criait une voix. « Harry ! Réveille-toi ! »

En sueur le brun ouvrit les yeux, son visage était trempée – de sueur, à moins que ce ne soit de larmes, ou bien était-ce des deux ? – il blottit son visage contre le torse du blond qui se tenait au-dessus de lui. Le Serpentard se figea un instant, avant de se détendre. Les contacts, depuis combien de temps n'en avait-il plus eu ? Les bras frêles – sans doute trop – du Gryffondor agrippèrent le T-shirt de son nouvel associé. Il pleura silencieusement, seuls ses tremblements renseignaient le blond sur son état.

Le jeune homme était froid, mais suait, il était encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire, il lui apparaissait plus fragile que jamais. Il ne comprenait pas encore ce qui lui arrivait. Ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il n'était pas bien et que son état n'était pas seulement dû à son cauchemar. Ses mains blanches caressèrent le dos du brun. Petit à petit ce dernier semblait s'apaiser. Ses sanglots silencieux, cessèrent peu à peu, et sa prise sur le pauvre T-shirt délavé qui faisait office de pyjama, se desserrait délicatement, sans pour autant le lâcher. Le visage encore humide du Survivant se glissa au creux du cou de son ancien rival.

Le souffle du brun contre sa peau faisait frissonner Draco. Il retint sa respiration lorsqu'il sentit un baiser.

« Respire » chuchota Harry d'une voix désagréablement tremblante. « Respire ou repousse-moi, Draco, mais ne reste pas ainsi. »

Était-ce une impulsion, ou tout simplement le plaisir de ces contacts qui l'avaient forcé à faire ça ? Quoique ce soit, il ne se reconnaissait pas dans ce geste, cependant il ne le regrettait pas, du moins pas encore . Ils s'embrassaient, et peu importe les pensées qu'il pouvait avoir, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Depuis combien de temps ? Depuis leur première association alors que Voldemort demeurait toujours être une menace.

Alors, c'était la puissance du brun qui l'avait attirée. Cet immense pouvoir auquel on ne pouvait résister. N'importe qui était attiré par lui. Sa puissance représentait un aimant. Il avait remarqué à plusieurs reprises que ce charme n'agissait pas que sur les sorciers, les elfes pouvaient facilement tomber dans le piège - même s'il n'en représentait pas réellement un – dont le brun n'avait même pas conscience. Et il était certain, que n'importe quelle créature doter de désirs et de pensées suffisantes, le désirerait.

Mais alors là ? Cette puissance, cet aimant, ce pouvoir, cette attraction, tout avait disparu. Il en avait été d'ailleurs étonné lorsqu'il l'avait revu, mais n'avait préféré ne rien dire. Finalement, il boucla ses sombres pensées quelques instants, et se concentra sur le baiser. Harry Potter taquinait délicatement ses lèvres encore serrées l'une contre l'autre. Le blond céda finalement, et une étrange sensation se répandit. Un frisson remonta le long de son échine. C'était si bon, si nouveau.

Ils se séparèrent en haletant, et Draco se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Par chance l'autre gardait les paupières closes. Ainsi il ne se fit pas prier pour observer ses traits, garder en mémoire son expression. Elle était si belle, il ne l'avait encore jamais vu ainsi. La bouche légèrement entrouverte, sa respiration saccadée, les mèches brunes collé à sa peau, cachant partiellement son œil gauche, tout en lui était magnifique. Même cette cicatrice, qu'il avait appris à haïr, mais qui, ce jour-là, lui apparaissait comme une marque des plus sexy.

Le brun rapprocha une nouvelle fois leur visage, et l'embrassa avec une passion éreintante. Leurs langues se liaient, comme si elles avaient toujours connu cela. Le désir montait, et leurs mains se mirent à découvrir le corps de l'autre. Ensemble, ils caressèrent le torse de leur vis-à-vis respectif, passant les mains sous les vêtements de l'autre. Ils découvraient ensemble le plaisir de ces nouvelles sensations, le désir grimpait à bonne vitesse. Et lorsque le Serpentard pressa leur bassin l'un contre l'autre, ils gémirent ensemble, se regardant dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis leur étrange étreinte. Les quatre orbes étaient sombres de désir.

Harry donna un coup de son bassin, et eut un sourire mesquin lorsqu'il entendit l'autre gémir une nouvelle fois à ce contact. C'était bon, terriblement bon. Il se disait qu'ils devraient sans doute s'arrêter, mais oublia cette possibilité quand Draco – se vengeant – imprima un mouvement de va-et-vient, frottant leur deux érections l'une contre l'autre à travers le tissu de leur boxer. Des soupirs d'exaltation s'échappaient de ses lèvres rougies, et il savait à quel point l'ancien Mangemort devait être fier face à ses réactions. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, et de toute façon, il n'en avait rien à faire. Il pouvait être fier de lui faire ressentir de telles sensations, fier d'augmenter son rythme cardiaque, fier de le faire haleter, fière de faire son torse se soulever de plus en plus rapidement. C'était si bon.

Le blond rejeta la tête en arrière quand la main d'Harry se glissa dans son sous-vêtement. Il caressa du bout des doigts la peau de sa verge tendue, puis descendit délicatement le vêtement, y allant doucement, comme s'il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Et ils savaient tous deux, qu'ils ne pouvaient se faire que du bien. Une main fraîche caressa alors la peau de ses fesses, et le blond enleva à son tour le boxer du brun.

Ils se cambrèrent, leur deux érections nues se touchant, un courant électrique les parcourut. C'était si intense qu'aucun son ne passa outre leurs lèvres. Ces dernières se recherchèrent, et se retrouvèrent. Leurs langues se mêlèrent une nouvelle fois, caressant doucement celle de l'autre, avec une délicatesse qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Draco bougea d'abord doucement contre le brun. Leurs érections durcissaient au contact de celle de l'autre, ils haletèrent quand le mouvement s'accéléra.

Le Survivant imprima lui aussi un mouvement, bougeant au même rythme que Draco, les sensations se multipliaient. Leurs yeux à présent ouverts ne quittaient plus le visage de l'autre. Ils faisaient attention à leurs expressions mutuelles, recommençant le mouvement qui faisait leur visage se tordre de plaisir.

« Fais-le » haleta le brun. « Fais… Baise-moi, je t'en prie, je ne tiens plus, baise-moi, fais-moi l'amour, fais comme tu le sens, mais fais-le. »

Et Draco frissonna une nouvelle fois, il déposa ses lèvres sur celle du brun, et n'y mêla pas sa langue. Le contact de leurs lèvres était suffisant, pour cette fois. Il glissa un doigt en Harry, et le vit grimacer. Il recommença alors ses mouvements antérieurs, frottant leurs deux érections l'une contre l'autre, tout en faisant bouger son doigt. Il en glissa un second, puis un troisième lorsque le brun le lui demanda.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Gryffondor s'était détendu. Le mélange de douleur et de désir était délicieux, il se demandait si cela serait aussi bon si cela n'était pas douloureux. Était-il sadomasochiste ? Sans doute un peu, son passé le prouvait sûrement. Il supplia le Serpentard de le pénétrer. Et même s'il se crispait lorsqu'il sentit l'intrusion du sexe dur, il l'intima de poursuivre. Le blond s'arrêta lorsqu'il fut entièrement en lui, le torse pâle se soulevait plus rapidement qu'avant. Ses yeux s'assombrissaient de plus en plus, il sentait le plaisir monter en lui. Jamais il n'avait pensé ressentir de telles sensations. Il savait que ça devait être bon, mais il ne l'imaginait pas à ce point.

Cependant l'expression de Harry l'empêchait de bouger, il attendit qu'il fût détendu pour enfin commencer. Harry ne ressentit au départ que de la douleur, c'était normal, il le savait. La douleur devait être présente, sinon il aurait dû s'inquiéter. Mais c'était bien plus intense que les doigts, quelque part, il se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de se déchirer en deux. Pourtant, il gardait espoir, il savait que cela serait bientôt bon.

Son corps se cambra lorsqu'un coup de butoir du blond toucha quelque chose en lui. La prostate, il avait entendu un jeune gay de Poufsouffle dont il avait oublié le nom dire que c'était "la perle du bonheur", ça lui paraissait si loin. Il se reconcentra, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à une époque révolue depuis longtemps. Draco qui avait compris la technique, recommença de nombreuse fois ses coups de hanches, chaque fois les cris du brun attisait un peu plus son plaisir.

L'expression sur leurs visages était la même, elle stipulait un intense plaisir que tous deux n'avaient encore jamais connu avec une femme. Les sensations étaient nouvelles, totalement différente. Entre hommes, ils savaient où toucher, comment s'y prendre. Et même si le Serpentard semblait plus doué, plus renseigné, il n'en ressentait pas moins de plaisir.

Les va-et-vient s'enchaînaient avec douceur d'abord, puis avec plus de passion. Leurs gestes devenaient peu à peu désespérés, leur plaisir était tellement intense. Ils souhaitaient poursuivre, le plus longtemps possible, mais ils désiraient aussi atteindre leur apogée, un plaisir encore plus fort que celui qu'ils ressentaient. Les coups de butoir du blond se firent plus violents, et Harry se mouvait lui aussi, intensifiant les sensations. Ils gémissaient ensemble. Puis finalement, Draco attrapa la verge tendue du brun qu'il caressa au rythme de ses coups de bassin. Il lécha ensuite son pouce, et entreprit de caresser la peau sensible du gland. Ses caresses furent rapidement récompensées, il sentit les muscles du jeune homme se tendre, et rapidement il se libéra. Les chairs se resserrèrent autour du sexe du blond qui jouit à son tour.

Harry sentit une décharge puissante se répandre en lui. Quelque chose venait de se passer, un phénomène magique qu'il n'avait encore jamais vécu. Il se sentait revigoré, il avait l'impression d'avoir recouvré une partie de sa magie. Non… Il se trompait, elle n'était pas la sienne, c'était celle de _Draco_.

**O°O°O°O**

Lorsque Draco se réveilla, le souvenir de la veille le fit sourire. Jamais il n'avait pensé pouvoir obtenir un tel degré d'intimité avec Harry Potter, c'était tellement invraisemblable, totalement inattendu. Qui l'aurait cru ? Personne, lui-même aurait rit au nez à qui lui aurait annoncé qu'il finirait par… faire l'amour à Harry Potter. Il se souvenait encore de la supplique que le brun avait dite, il lui avait laissé le choix, il pouvait le baiser, ou lui faire l'amour. Quelque part, il s'en sentait flatté.

Il baissa son regard sur le visage endormi du brun qui reposait sur son torse nu. Il frissonna en se rappelant que quelques heures plus tôt, ce même torse avait été léché, puis mordillé par la bouche du jeune endormi. Il se sentait plus exténué qu'il ne devait l'être. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il s'en fichait.

Une étrange sensation désagréable se répandit dans son estomac, elle ne fit que s'accentuer et se répandre quand il vit les deux yeux verts – plus lumineux que la veille – le fixer. C'était inhabituel, jamais encore quelque chose de telle ne lui était arrivé. L'air commençait à lui manquer, et les orbes verts perdirent de leur intensité, pour redevenir tels qu'ils avaient été. L'air commença à regagner les poumons du blond lorsque le visage pâle de son vis-à-vis se tordit d'inquiétude.

« Draco ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » s'enquit-il.

L'interpellé lui fit un sourire rassurant. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui était arrivé, mais c'était fini. Et son cœur se gonflait au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de l'inquiétude du Gryffondor. Ce dernier déposa ses lèvres sur leurs homologues tout en fixant les prunelles grises.

« Est-ce que tu sens comme moi ? » murmura le Survivant. « J'ai une sorte de mauvais pressentiment. Est-ce que les choses peuvent être pires qu'elles ne l'ont jamais été ? »

« Pire que Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Non, je ne pense pas. » il embrassa les lèvres vermeille, merveilles. « Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien maintenant. »

Mais tous deux savaient pourtant bien qu'ils se trompaient, ou alors, le sauraient-ils plus tard. Rien ne pouvait être aussi beau qu'ils le souhaitaient. Mais ils se disaient, que l'amour était ce qu'il y avait de plus fort, que le bien l'emportait toujours. Le souci ne devait pas exister lorsqu'on ressentait de telles choses. Ils ne se le disaient pas, mais au fond, ils éprouvaient chacun des sentiments qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais connu. Pourtant, leur histoire était trop compliquée, et rien ne serait aussi facile qu'ils l'espéraient. Mais ne dit-on pas que l'espoir faire vivre ?

**O°O°O°O**

Après leur réveil, ils avaient décidé que le lendemain, ils partiraient enfin. D'après Harry, ils leur suffiraient de deux jours pour atteindre la fameuse forêt où ils devaient se rendre. Le brun n'avait rien émit à ce sujet. Draco ne savait ainsi rien sur ce qu'ils devaient chercher. Car il était clair qu'ils seraient deux à chercher, le blond refusait l'idée de se séparer du Survivant.

« Harry, que comptes-tu faire lorsque tu auras trouvé ce que tu cherches ? » demanda-t-il enfin, alors que le jeune homme cuisinait.

Le brun cessa tout mouvement, surpris par la question, inquiet par ce qu'il souhaitait. Il voulait continuer à voir le Serpentard, il le savait. Mais en était-il de même pour lui ?

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, et… et toi ? »

« Aucune idée, non plus. » trancha-t-il.

Ils furent tous deux déçus par la réponse de l'autre. Draco utilisait toujours des gants pour s'adresser au jeune homme, ils savaient à quel point il était devenu susceptible. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, il n'obtenait jamais ce qu'il souhaitait de lui. Aussi indomptable qu'un lion, pensa-t-il un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« Dis-moi… » commença-t-il alors. « Est-ce que tu me penses digne de toi ? »

Le brun se retourna subitement, les sourcils froncés.

« Digne de moi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Draco ?! » s'énerva-t-il, les prunelles de ses assombries par la colère.

« Je suis le Bras Droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'ai sur mon dos plus d'un meurtre, je suis un dangereux criminel. » énonça-t-il. « Toi, tu es… Harry Potter, le Survivant, le Vainqueur, celui qui fait le bien autour de lui. Alors, je te le demande, suis-je digne de toi ? »

« Non, mais pour qui tu me prends ?! » grogna le Gryffondor. « Bordel ! Mais arrêtez de me foutre sur un putain de piédestal ! Je ne fais pas le _bien_ autour de moi, j'entraîne quiconque me fréquent dans un précipice insurmontable ! »

« Tu es ce qu'il y a de mieux, Harry. Tu es ce qu'il m'ait arrivé de mieux, si tu savais à quel point c'est vrai. »

« Parce que tu n'as que moi… » soupira l'intéressé, toute trace de colère disparut. Seule la mélancolie semblait lui agripper les tripes. « Je suis la seule chose qu'il te reste, Draco. C'est pour ça que tu dis ça. Ton univers n'a connu que des malheurs. Ce que nous avons, te paraît ainsi… merveilleux, mais ce n'est rien de tel. »

« Je t'aime. » dit Draco, tel une supplice.

« En si peu de temps ? Tu ne me connais même pas, je ne suis plus celui que tu as connu à Poudlard. »

« J'aime ce que tu es devenu, je n'aime pas le Gryffondor que tu étais. »

« Parce que mon existence se résumait à ça pour toi : Le Gryffondor Survivant. Tu ne me connaissais pas aussi bien que tu le penses. » assura le brun. « Ce que je suis devenu, tu ne peux l'aimer. Je ne suis que l'ombre de moi-même, Draco. Comment peux-tu aimer un être tel que moi ? »

« Parce que c'est ainsi… Tu m'as toujours fasciné, une telle puissance émane de toi, tu es si fascinant. »

« Puissance ?! » cracha l'autre, de nouveau énervé. « Où vois-tu de la puissance ?! Je n'en ai plus depuis longtemps ! Merlin, Draco ! Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Je suis devenu un Cracmol ! »

La lueur brillante regagna les yeux du brun. Avant il la trouvait belle, elle luisait de mille feu, animait le regard du brun de cette puissance qu'il aimait tant. Cependant à ce jour, elle paraissait dangereuse. Il semblait abrité par une force inconnue, quelque chose qui n'était pas lui, ou plutôt qui l'était si peu.

« Je le sais bien… Je le sais depuis le début, Harry… Mais je ne parle pas de ce genre de puissance. Quoique tu dises, tu es doté d'une forte puissance. »

**O°O°O°O**

Deux jours étaient passés, et les deux jeunes hommes se trouvaient à la lisière de la fameuse forêt. Harry ne semblait pas très bien, ses gestes étaient brusques, et ses mains tremblaient. Ils s'engouffrèrent tous deux dans la forêt, elle était sombre malgré l'ensoleillement qui faisait régner une certaine chaleur. On n'était pas encore automne, pourtant le sol était tapissé de feuilles mortes aux couleurs ternes et attristantes.

« On devrait peut-être attendre la nuit… » murmurait Harry sans pour autant s'adresser à Draco. « Non, non… ça fait trop longtemps, on ne peut pas… Oui, oui… ce n'est pas possible… C'est trop long… Moi non plus, pas une minute de plus ! »

Ses paroles prenaient une teinte de folie qui inquiétait le blond. Cependant il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il aurait dû dire. Il le laissa débattre seul, préférant ne pas se mêler de cela. Plus ils avançaient, plus un malaise quasiment imperceptible le gagnait. Harry marchait, semblant suivre un chemin inexistant, il les faisait zigzaguer entre les arbres. Son débit de parole s'accélérait en même temps que leur allure.

Le Serpentard commençait à haleter sous l'effort, alors que le brun, lui, n'en ressentait aucun désagrément. Pas une seule fois les yeux verts croisèrent le regard gris. L'ancien Mangemort se sentait de plus en plus mal, son malaise se renforçait à vue d'œil. Et alors qu'au début il le trouvait infondé, il commençait à se dire qu'il y avait de quoi.

Il préféra se pencher sur la forêt, elle était étrangement calme. Il ressentait en elle une forte puissance magique. A tel point qu'il avait pensé qu'elle était abritée par de nombreuses créatures magiques. Pourtant il n'en avait croisé aucune. Les bois semblaient déserts, mais ils ne l'étaient pas depuis longtemps. Des nids vides s'y trouvaient, des trous dans la terre témoignaient que des animaux y avaient habité. Il n'en ressentait pourtant aucune trace. A croire que quelque chose les avaient fait fuir.

Harry fixait un point au loin, leur chemin – telle une ligne droite – prenait de temps en temps des allures de courbe. Et dans ces moments-là, Draco se demandait si le brun ne suivait pas quelque chose d'invisible à son œil.

Soudain un glapissement de joie s'échappa de la bouche jusqu'alors close du brun. Il fixait quelque chose au creux d'un arbre, et s'y précipita.

« Enfin ! Enfin ! Je t'ai trouvé ! » hurla-t-il, une joie sans nom l'abritant.

« Harry… Qu'est-ce ? » demanda-t-il lorsqu'il l'eut rattrapé.

L'interpellé ne lui jeta pas un regard, à croire que ce n'était pas le point qui était invisible, mais sa présence. Le Gryffondor ne semblait plus entendre quoique ce soit, il n'avait en tête que cette étrange boule.

Et Draco paniqua lorsqu'il comprit que toute la puissance de la forêt était englobée dans cette boule. C'était cela qui avait fait fuir les habitants de la forêt. Tous avaient eu peur, comme il avait peur en cet instant. Mais Harry… Harry n'avait pas suffisamment de magie en lui pour se rendre compte ce qu'elle représentait.

« Eloigne-toi ! Harry ! C'est dangereux ! » s'exclama-t-il alors en attrapant le bras du brun.

Ce dernier se retourna et le jaugea de haut en bas.

« Que cherches-tu à faire ? Tu veux m'en empêcher, c'est cela ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?! Il faut qu'on parte, cet objet est dangereux ! » dit-il, quasiment suppliant.

Les traits du visage si beau se déformèrent sous la colère, la haine.

« Il veut nous en empêcher ! Tu entends ça ?! » hurla-t-il en s'arrachant aux mains du Serpentard.

Draco ne cessait de se demander à qui Harry s'adressait. C'était si étrange, cependant il pressentait que cette situation n'avait rien de bon, rien de comique. Il aurait pu rire de cela, se dire que le Survivant était fou, s'il n'avait pas eu autant l'impression d'être en train de le perdre.

« Harry je t'en prie… » supplia-t-il cette fois-ci consciemment. « Harry… Pitié, reviens-moi, je t'aime… »

Le regard vert changea alors du tout au tout, et la panique gagna les splendides orbes redevenus sombres, comme le blond les aimait.

« Merlin… Va t'en ! Draco ! Va t'en ! »

« C'est ce que je te dis depuis tout à l'heure ! » s'écria-t-il en reprenant la main du brun.

Pourtant, il ne bougea pas, ses pieds restèrent fixé au sol, comme s'ils y étaient collés.

« Non ! Pars ! Sans moi ! Et tout de suite ! » hurla-t-il, des larmes perlant au creux de ses yeux.

Que se passait-il ? Il ne comprenait rien… La situation échappait totalement au contrôle du Serpentard, c'était tellement désagréable, si exaspérant, si… attristant. Il se rapprocha du brun, et le serra dans ses bras, il embrassa avec douceur son cou.

« Je n'irait nulle part où tu vas… » souffla-t-il alors.

« Tu ne comprends jamais rien… » se moqua-t-il sans réussir à cacher la souffrance qu'il ressentait. « Je t'aime, tu sais, ne l'oublie jamais. »

Et Harry embrassa fiévreusement le blond. Le baiser avait le goût salé des larmes. Quoiqu'il put dire, Draco, à ce moment-là, avait compris ce qui allait se passer.

« Je t'aime… Je t'aime, je te pardonnerais tout, je t'aime. » murmurait-il lorsque Harry s'éloigna de lui pour saisir la boule.

Une fissure se créa dans la sphère aussitôt que le brun l'eût touchée. Une ombre étrange en sortit, et le blond se demanda s'il ne s'agissait pas de Ténèbres, des enfers, elles-mêmes. Elle prenait une forme quasiment animale, ressemblant légèrement à un loup, et un hurlement de douleur se fit entendre lorsqu'elle entra en Harry.

Draco commença à saisir ce qu'il se passait. Cet objet, cette puissance dangereuse, était celle qu'on avait enlevée au Survivant. Le seul but de Harry Potter depuis qu'on l'en avait privé. Ce n'était rien d'autre que sa magie. Il n'en ressentit cependant aucun soulagement, il savait que la menace était d'autant plus présente désormais.

Il avait perdu Harry à jamais, et c'était tellement douloureux qu'il n'écouta pas son instinct de survie qui lui criait de s'enfuir. Il resta face à Harry Potter, qui le fixait de ses deux joyaux couleur du danger. Un sourire ravie étira les lèvres rouges du brun qu'il avait tant adorées embrasser, mais qu'il ne toucherait plus jamais. Il n'était plus Harry, il ne demeurait être plus qu'un prédateur.

Le jet vert qui se dirigea ensuite vers lui, ne l'étonna même pas. Trop fasciné par l'éclair couleur du danger – telle que les deux orbes qu'il connaissait si bien – il ne put voir le regard vert reprendre sa couleur plus sombre et se voilait d'une horreur sans nom. Quand un cri s'échappa de la bouche du brun lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Draco ne put l'entendre, il n'était plus.

Et finalement… L'amour ne l'emportait pas toujours. Quel que soit le degré des sentiments, l'intensité et la pureté de l'amour, il suffit de certains évènements pour que tout soit détruit. Le bien l'emportait-il toujours, quant à lui ? Peut-être bien si l'on considère, la façon dont Harry se tua…

**NDA : **Bon, bon, bon... Ma pauvre bêta a souffert pour corriger cet OS afin que je puisse le poster, alors je tiens à lui faire une énorme merci, et un gros bisous (mais ça, ça change pas de d'habitude) .

Ensuite... Sachez qu'il est 02:12, que je pars en vacances demain, que pour se faire, je dois me lever dans exactement 3:30, alors souffrez avec moi, d'autant que je vais devoir me trimballer une valise bien remplie dans tout Paris et plus encore ô Joie !

Pour finir, je vous remercie d'avoir lu, et vous serez reconnaissante si vous laissez une petite (ou pas) review


End file.
